Árnyvadászok
by Zsenialisteknos
Summary: Két fiatal barát fegyveres küzdelme, mi több "szabadságharca" a világot behálózó korrupció és gonoszság ellen. Harcuk kemény lesz... És véres.


Árnyvadászok

I./1.

Történetek a Pokolból

_Egy korrupt világról. A globális cégek közötti szövetség hihetetlen nagyságú monopolhelyzetbe juttatta a szövetség megálmodóját, Tony Fletchert, a híres üzletembert. Kínától az Egyesült Államokig, mindenhol akad érdekeltsége, és érdekeit majdnem mindig sikerül érvényesítenie. Politikai, gazdasági, és katonai döntés nem születhet az ő jóváhagyó bólintása nélkül. A férfi mint a jó védelmezője lép fel a bűnözés és a szegénység ellen: Hol bűnöldöző szerveket pénzel, hol pedig árvaházaknak adakozik, ez azonban csak álca. A meggyőzött, birkaként viselkedő emberek között akadnak páran, akik átláttak a szitán és a nagy megmentő mögött észrevették annak igazi arcát, és most mindent megtesznek, hogy megszabadítsák a világot ettől a rákos daganadtól ,mely kérlelhetetlenül beleivódott már a mindennapokba, és olybá tűnik, kiírthatatlan. A hatalom csücsölő politikusok és katonai vezetők, kormányzók csak neki köszönhetik a pozíciójukat, így bármeddig képesek elmenni csakhogy tovább regnálhassanak._

_A hősök ideje lejárt. A jó és rossz fogalma egybeivódik, mikor törvénytelenséget követsz el egy jó ügy érdekében. Ölsz, rabolsz, csalsz, és menekülsz a "törvény" elől. A törvény dolga a jó emberek védelme, és a rosszak megbüntetése: De kinek a joga megmondani, ki a jó és ki a rossz, mikor a föld abszolút teljhatalmú ura egyben a legzsarnokabb is egyben? A dolgok hamar fejtetőre állnak ebben a sanyarú világban, ahol rendőr rendőrnek a bírája, és átlagemberek esnek egymás torkának két deka szalonnáért és kenyérért, míg a felső százezer dörzsöl és élvezi az életet. Az emberek gyengék. Az emberek esendők. De egyúttal zsarnokok is, kapzsik, alávalók: Gyilkosok, csalók, rablók: De mindfelett: Hatalomra vágynak, és a hatalomért képesek bármeddig elmenni. Manapság, már csak kevés jó ember maradt a világon. Százszor felnyomják egymást a besúgóknak egy kis mellékes jövedelemért, csak nehogy nélkülözni kelljen. A világ társadalmának 50%-a a nyomor szélén tengődik, a másik 49% pedig már réges-rég belezuhant. Az a bizonyos 1% pedig – mint már említettem – éli a gazdagok gondtalan életét. Előkelő, tiszta, de mindenekelőtt a csóróktól elzárt városokban laknak, és innen irányítják a világ történéseit._

_Történetem két fiatal, de rendkívül sokat látott férfi – két barát, mi több testvér – történetét meséli el. Ők ketten magányos szabadságharcot folytatnak a gonosz ellen, és reményt adnak ott, ahol eddig csak reménytelenség volt. Hogy harcuk sikeres lesz-e, vagy elbuknak azt csak a jövő tudhatja... Egy valami azonban biztos: Ők ketten, és bátor segítőik mindent elkövetnek majd, hogy a gonosz és korrupt erők elnyeljék méltó büntetésüket, és az emberek végre szabadon, mi több: jólétben élhessenek... És hogy kik ők? Ők az **Árnyvadászok**. A sötétben bujkálnak, az árnyak között, mert az ellenséget csakis a saját térfelén lehet legyőzni, ez pedig az illegalitás, a zsarolás, a tolvajlás, a gyilkolás. _

-Hol is kezdjem. - Az alacsony, kissé golyófejű kopasz srác lehúzta maradék whiskeyét, és tekintete előbb a mellette ülő, de féloldalasan feléje fordult csaj jelentős dekoltázsára vándorolt, és csak eztán nézett a szemeibe egy megnyerő félmosoly kíséretében. - Csak utazgatunk. Én és a haverom... De ő most nem számít. A lényeg én vagyok. A sofőr. - Elvigyorodott ismét, majd intett az épp poharakat törölgető csaposnak, hogy lökjön neki egy újabb kör whiskeyt.

A kocsma félhomályában az országút csürhéje jött össze. Főképp öregemberek, meg kamionosok tették tiszteletüket, de akadt néhány prosti is, akik a kocsmához tartozó parkolóban teljesítettek szolgálatot.

-Nem lesz ez egy kicsit sok, Johny? - Nézett rá kedvesen mosolyogva a lány.

-Nekem? Sok? - Röhögött fel a Johnént megismert férfi. - A whiskey a tigris erejét kölcsönzi nekem. Mondj egy nevet, és holnapra agyon baszom neked puszta kézzel.

-Áh. - Legyintett a csaj, és csalódottan belekortyolt a sörébe. - Azt hittem most azonnal.

-Heh. - Horkantott fel John, és megengedett magának egy alkoholgőzös böffentést is. - Ha most kell, hát most is megbaszok neked bárkit... - Válaszolta még mindig a száját fogva, majd közelebb hajolt, és rámarkolt a nő bal mellére. - De csak ha utána téged is baszogathatlak... - És megpróbálta lesmárolni de a nő elhajolt.

-Jólvan... - Szólalt meg kéjesen a nő, és hagyta hogy a férfi kicsit eljátszon a formás kis didkójával. -Ha befejezted, nekiugorhatnál annak a fickónak ott. - Mutatott most egy magas, bezselézett hajú fickóra.

-Pont arra ott? Az egy kis gyökér, lecsapom. Könnyű meló. - Vigyorodott el szélesen John, és megvillantotta szabályos – bár kissé sárgás – fogsorát a nőnek. - Mindjárt jövök. - Azzal lehúzta az időközben megékezett whiskeyét, és felállt, bár talán túl hirtelen. A talaj ingatagnak tűnt, és a világ is mintha jobban forgott volna... Nah persze ez nem tántoríthatta volna el Johnt attól, hogy egy jó kis numera reményében leüssön valakit. Tehát az alacsony és egyben kopasz férfi odasasszézott a magas, és szélesen vigyorgó magas, apró tüskékre zselézett hajú ficsúrhoz, és megállt előtte. Valamivel mögöttük a szőke lány érdeklődve figyelte az eseményeket. A zselézett hajú majdnem másfél fejjel volt magasabb a kis köpcösnél: Így bőrdzsekóban is izmosnak tűnt, bár nem kolosszusnak – ez persze az alacsonyról is elmondható volt, azzal a kitétellel hogy ő sokkal vállasabb volt a magasnál - de ha már alacsony, legalább legyen deltás – villant át a csaj agyán. A két férfi végül hosszasan méregette egymást, és farkas szemet néztek. A zselés átható és a nők szerint igen szexi kék tekintete állt szemben a köpcös kőkemény, barna tekintetével szemben. Aztán mikor már a többi kuncsaft is felfigyelt rájuk, John hahotázva felröhögött, mire a másik is. A szőke nő, és mindenki értetlenkedve leste a fejleményeket, John pedig bocsánatkérően visszasunnyogott a csajhoz.

-Bocs bébi, de nem üthetem meg a testvéremet. Sajnálom. - Azzal hirtelen, részeghez képest hihetetlen gyorsasággal és pontossággal lesmárolta a csajt, majd sarkon fordult, és ismét sassézva elindult kifelé a zseléshajú társaságában.

Kint már jó hűvös volt, a tavasz tűrhető délutánokat, de hideg reggeleket és estéket hozott. Így késő este pedig már egészen fagyossá vállt az idő. Mindkét férfi nyakig felhúzta bőrdzsekije cipzárját, és mélyeket szippantottak a hideg levegőből, hogy kitisztítsák a fejüket a kocsma füstös bűzétől.

-Áh tesó majdnem megvolt a csaj. - Újságolta kissé csalódotan John. - Bárkire rámutathatott volna... Miért pont rád?

-Mert a faszméretem az arcomra van írva tesa. - Válaszolta vigyorogva a haver. - Ösztönösen megérzik, ki tudja őket alaposan megbaszni.

-Tehát azt mondod, nekem kicsi a faszom. - Vágott komoyl arcot John, és vállon bokszolta a tesóját, aki igazából nem vérszerinti tesója, hanem amolyan... Harcostársa. - Lehet nem akkora mint egy hosszú tv távkapcsoló, de még nem volt rá panasz...

Chris ezen hangosan felnevetett, és megcsörgette az eddig zsebében tartott sluszkulcsot.

-Vezetek. Te meg jobban teszed, ha kialszod magad. Holnap... - Ásított egyet hirtelen Chris. - Holnap hosszú út áll előttünk. El kell érnünk azt a vonatot.

-Jah jah blahblahblah... - Legyintett John, és bedőlt a hátsó ülésre. - Majd kelts fel... - Szólt, miközben arcát az ülésnek nyomta. - Ha Debi közelébe érünk.

Chris felhajtotta John kilógó lábait, és becsukta a kocsi ajtaját. Mire betette a kulcsot, és gázt adott, hátul John már az igazak álmát aludta, és heves horkolásba kezdett.

-Áh... - Kapcsolta fel a külső világítást Chris, és olyan 110 km/óra körüli sebességre állt rá a kihalt és poros országúton. - Ennél a gyereknél még egy csecsemő is lassabban alszik el.


End file.
